10 días
by lori777
Summary: Watanuki esta confundido, todo a partir de un sueño y una confesión romantica por parte de Himawari hacia Doumeki. ¿Qué es lo que siente Watanuki? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para darte cuenta de que estas enamorado? Una historia de amor en diez días... Shon


**xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Advertencia: Shonen ai**

— **Diálogos — **

**«Pensamientos o Recuerdos de Diálogos pasados»**

**De antemano, gracias por los reviews.**

**Diez**** días…**

Un suceso extraño, Watanuki en casa de Doumeki sobrellevando una terrible fiebre. Los eventos que se desataron para llegar a esta conclusión ocurrieron, hace diez días atrás. Primero evoquemos a Doumeki en la cocina de su casa, el humo del te de jengibre que vierte dentro de un vaso hace que su mente viaje hace algunos días atrás, cuando en el salón de profesores, su compañera Kunogi Himawari, confesara su amor por él. Ese evento no le importo mucho, antes de eso de una manera poco usual Watanuki, su "no amigo" empezó evadirlo, preparaba el almuerzo pero ya no lo comía con ellos (Himawari y Doumeki), se iba temprano a casa, casi no salía, y de plano no se dejaba ver, Doumeki no entendía porque hasta lo que paso con Himawari.

En realidad todo comenzó en un sueño donde aparece Doumeki Haruka el abuelito de Doumeki. Él y Watanuki llevaban rato hablando de las extrañas maneras de ser de Doumeki, Haruka amaba oírlas, y mejor aun oírlas en boca del muchacho primero de abril. Entonces hubo un comentario inusual en la conversación.

— Entonces… ella me dijo que le gustaba y que sentía yo al respecto… — comento el chico con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Qué contestaste? — preguntó el abuelo.

— Yo… le dije que estaba bien, que no necesitaba mi permiso, se lo dije con toda sinceridad pero no pude evitar sentirme mal… fue extraño — explicó el joven algo deprimido.

— ¿Sentirte mal? ¿Por quién… Kunogi-san, o Shizuka? — preguntó el abuelo, Watanuki abrió los ojos como dos platos, no entendió bien que quiso decir, Haruka lo leyó en su rostro y jugó una estrategia peligrosa. Se quedó callado por unos minutos.

— Haruka-san… — llamó Watanuki, abrió la pauta, Haruka se acercó un poco más y acarició el rostro de Watanuki con el dorso de su mano.

— Llámame de nuevo — pidió el hombre con la figura igual a su nieto.

— Ha-Haruka-san… — exclamo Watanuki algo nervioso, entonces Haruka lo besó en la mejilla y después en los labios, al principio fue un roce nada más pero digamos que aunque con apariencia joven, Haruka seguía siendo un anciano, y tenía más experiencia, así que no tardo mucho en controlar al chico, después del beso, Watanuki despertó, más confundido que nunca.

Así empezó a evadir a Doumeki, cada vez que veía su cara recordaba lo que paso en aquel sueño, entonces empezó a pensar sobre lo que dijo Haruka en ese momento, _«¿Sentirte mal? ¿Por quién… Kunogi-san, o Shizuka?»_, al principio no lo entendió pero con el paso de las horas comprendió que había algo significante en tan sencilla pregunta ¿Himawari o Doumeki? En primera instancia creyó que estaba triste porque no tendría oportunidad con la chica de sus sueños, lo segundo era porque el idiota de Doumeki y no él, lo tercero… era tan absurdo que pronto deshecho la idea, aunque en la situación actual no era tan loco pensarlo así.

Entonces decidió pasar a la fase uno de su plan con Himawari, le había prometido a ella que la ayudaría con todo lo que necesitará, aunque se tratará de Doumeki. Una buena idea, si Himawari y Doumeki estaban juntos, los sentimientos confusos se irían para siempre. La pobre chica estaba nerviosa, no creía que se iba a confesar, todo gracias a Watanuki. El chico primero de abril reunió a sus amigos en la sala de profesores, él esperaba afuera para asegurarse de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

Arreglando unos impresos para los profesores, Himawari interrumpió el ruido de las hojas al chocar contra la mesa, empezó platicando sobre su interés común: la comida de Watanuki, fuera de la sala el chico estaba nervioso de que hablaran tanto de él. El siguiente punto también fue sobre Watanuki.

— ¿No crees que Watanuki se ve muy bien sin anteojos? — pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

— Si — contestó monótono Doumeki; Watanuki se sonrojo, no entendió porque.

— Sabes Doumeki-kun… — dijo la chica con una voz baja, Doumeki la miró de frente, — tú me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo, realmente me gustas… — exclamo la niña algo sonrojada. Doumeki no dijo nada. Entonces Himawari se levanto de su silla y lo abrazo, el correspondió el gesto.

Fuera de la sala, Watanuki sentía un dolor en el pecho, los sentimientos confusos era más fuertes, eso no fue parte del plan, triste se fue corriendo del lugar, sentía ganas de llorar pero no entendía porque, decidió mejor ir a trabajar. En la tienda Yuuko se dio cuenta de que Watanuki estaba metido en problemas pero no dijo nada, después de todo, era algo que el chico debía resolver solo.

Los días pasaron como rutina, durante las noches Watanuki no dormía por miedo a soñar con Haruka-san, pero el estar despierto lo dejaba con mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre el asunto de Himawari y Doumeki, por donde lo viera era confuso. En las mañanas, cansado, preparaba el almuerzo para sus amigos, la segunda fase de su plan era crear "ambiente" entre sus dos amigos, y el almuerzo era la excusa perfecta, al principio serían los tres pero dada la situación, decidió que solo ellos dos.

Por otro lado, Doumeki estaba intranquilo, aunque Watanuki tiene su carácter, pero enojarse con alguien de verdad es difícil de lograr, además no parecía realmente enojado, las pocas veces que se lo encuentra, parece enfermo, con los ojos vidriosos, ojeras, algo pálido, además tenían varias venditas en las manos, y de ellas sobresalían marcas de quemaduras. En cambio Himawari parece más ocupada en conquistar a Doumeki, pero éste no le brinda la atención que ella desea, todo parece como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, eso la pone algo triste, y usa a Watanuki como paño de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué solo no le preguntas que siente? — comentó Watanuki con pesadez, su pecho ardía.

— No quiero, tengo miedo — decía la niña llorando.

— No llores, mira… si no le dices no lo sabrás, habla con el directamente — insistió Watanuki, ella asintió y se acurrucó en el pecho del muchacho.

En el séptimo día, hubo otra reunión en la sala de profesores, otra vez los dos delegados de clase estaban ocupados con algunos impresos, Himawari estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer después de ordenar todo, quería de verdad seguir el consejo de su amigo, y estaba dispuesta a conseguir una respuesta. Como la vez anterior, Watanuki estaba de centinela.

— Doumeki-kun… — llamó Himawari, él volteó a verla, — este, yo… quería saber si tu has pensado algo sobre lo que te dije… — dijo la chica algo nerviosa, después de terminar, acomodo sus fojas.

Doumeki no dijo nada, estaba tan ocupado pensando en Watanuki que no se acordó en lo más mínimo de Himawari, aunque definitivamente la rechazaría, de cierta forma no esta interesado en nadie en especial. El silencio del joven y la seriedad de su rostro desesperaron a Himawari que mejor decidió un segundo paso con el joven. Ella se acerco y lo beso, Doumeki no es de aquellos que rechazan violentamente un gesto como ese, no como Watanuki, él seguro lo haría (aunque no con Himawari). Desde el ángulo de Watanuki, Himawari le daba la espalda, y no podía ver si Doumeki la besaba o no, la realidad es que no contestó el gesto, pero el hecho de verlos besándose o mejor dicho, Himawari besando a Doumeki, de repente trajo a su cabeza el recuerdo del beso de Haruka hace días, maldijo al aire porque Haruka en sus sueños tiene el mismo rostro que Doumeki, y sin desearlo, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas.

_«__Perfecto… con esto esta bien, seguro todo estará bien» _pensaba para si mismo Watanuki mientras los dejaba solos.

Himawari rompió el inútil beso, su cara tenía una expresión entre alegre y triste, pero en sí, estaba satisfecha, por otro lado, Doumeki conservaba esa cara inmutable que tiene desde que lo conocemos. Ambos arreglaron otro montón de fojas de impresos, y luego se miraron a la cara.

— Lo siento — exclamo ella con esa cara triste pero sonriente.

— No importa, gracias — dijo él muy cortés.

— Si, lo suponía — dijo ella mirando a la ventana, se preguntaba si Watanuki aún estaba afuera. — Hay que irnos — dijo la chica, tomaron sus cosas y salieron al pasillo. — Sabes… creo que tu tienes a alguien especial pero no sabes quien es — comentó la chica muy segura, Tampopo (N/A. Hasta ahorita me acordé de él u.u') la acariciaba con sus alitas, la pobre criaturita ha estado triste por ella.

— ¿Eh? — exclamo algo perdido Doumeki.

— No importa — dijo ella más alegre. Entonces se marchó más rápida.

_**Todo este mundo tiene una razón de ser, todo es destino… es **__**hitsuzen**__**.**_

Sin mucho que pensar sobre lo que paso con su amiga, sabiendo de antemano que ella seguirá siendo su amiga, mejor regresó a casa. A mitad de camino, AmeWarashi dejo ver su ira porque empezó a caerse el cielo en agua. El pobre llegó empapado a su casa, pero no importó. Las fuertes lluvias continuaron los tres días siguientes, y Watanuki no asistió a clases, Himawari y Doumeki se preocuparon por él. La chica decidió que Doumeki fuera a buscarlo a la tienda, y ella a su casa. El joven llegó a la tienda, y Yuuko lo esperaba en la puerta, estaba imponente como siempre, con una expresión seria.

— Tardaste… — dijo ella suavizando sus facciones, el chico asintió. Entonces ambos entraron, Doumeki detrás de Yuuko.

Watanuki estaba en cama, hace dos días llegó a la tienda a mitad de limpieza se desplomo de la fiebre, el día del beso entre Himawari y Doumeki se fue al parque para desahogarse y en mitad de ello comenzó la lluvia, en realidad todo fue "plan con maña" de parte de ZashikiWarashi, como un regalo para su persona amada. En la cama, lo acompañaban Muguetsu y Mokona, la bolita negra lo estaba cuidando.

— Estará mejor bajos tus cuidados — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa alegre. Doumeki tomo a Watanuki en brazos, "hitsuzen" se encargo de traer a Himawari hacia la tienda, así que ambos llevaron al muchacho con fiebre a su casa.

En este punto estamos donde iniciamos, en la casa solo están ellos dos, Himawari se marchó, la lluvia dejo de caer, y sopla un delicioso aire fresco. La fiebre de Watanuki no ha bajado mucho pero tampoco ha subido, se puede decir que se mantiene. Con algo de dificultad, el chico le dio beber el té de jengibre. Pasaron horas antes de que Watanuki abriera los ojos, mientras tanto tenía un sueño con Doumeki Haruka.

— Lo siento… — dijo el chico desanimado. Haruka alargó el brazo y le tomo la temperatura.

— Parece que esta bajando, ¡eso es bueno! — exclamo sonriente.

— Haruka-san… yo, creo que ya se por quién me sentía mal — dijo el muchacho mirando a la nada. Haruka sonrió.

— Creo que estoy enamorado de… — intentó decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por una voz conocida.

— ¿De quién? — exclamo Doumeki, Watanuki gritó del susto.

— ¡¿Doumeki?! — exclamo perplejo.

— ¿De mí? — dijo el muchacho igual de confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? — decía Watanuki sin entender. Lo último que supo fue que el idiota lo estaba besando, que diferente situación con la que tuvo con Haruka, trato de zafarse pero estaba débil por la fiebre, así que medio tuvo que ceder ante el glotón.

El beso fue roto después de que el pobre de Watanuki se mareó por falta de oxigeno, Doumeki estaba nervioso pero no se veía reflejado en su cara, en cambio Watanuki estaba rojo como tomate y no solo por la fiebre, pero en parte estaba más calmado, los sentimientos confusos se fueron.

— Doumeki… me gustas — dijo con las sabanas cubriéndole el rostro.

— Oye… — dijo Doumeki, Watanuki se molestó y salió de su escondite.

— ¡¡Mi nombre no es "oye"!! — reclamo molesto con las pocas energías que tenía. Doumeki sonrió.

— Me gustas… Kimihiro — exclamo él, Watanuki se sonrojo.

— ¡Nadie te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre! — dijo él tratando de golpearlo, Doumeki lo cogió de los brazos e hizo que mirara su rostro.

— Idiota, empeoraras la fiebre — exclamo serio.

— ¿A quién llamas "idiota"?… Shizuka-chan — dijo Watanuki desviando la mirada, de premio recibió un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces empezó a gritar un poco más, Doumeki estaba muy feliz, aunque era lo mismo de siempre con sus excepciones, como el poder abrazar a Watanuki o besarlo, extrañaba esa cercanía con el muchacho, nunca creyó que su vida cambiaría tanto en diez días. Watanuki estaba nervioso, sabía que de cierta forma todo seguía igual pero al mismo tiempo era diferente, sin embargo sentía felicidad. Todos sus conocidos eran felices, ZashikiWarashi, Himawari y Yuuko. Los dos empezarían una nueva vida, llena de felicidad y comida rica.

**FIN**

_**Lori777**_


End file.
